


shape of water

by xiebuzhou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: *ooc有⚠️*人鱼私设
Relationships: 成将, 成灿/将太郎, 橘子酱
Kudos: 6





	shape of water

残阳刚刚把海面映红，成灿就划着小筏子出海了，他一天出两次海，日出和日落，这是他父亲教给他的，这个时段的鱼群聚集在水面，轻轻松松就能网上一大群鱼。  
这个时候的海风轻柔，抚得水面波光粼粼，海浪一波一波地与木筏撞出朵朵水花。成灿看准时间，手臂一扬，渔网像朵花似的绽开在海上。  
等待的时间不用太长，捕到的鱼获足够成灿一个人生活他便回程，盯着太阳沉了一半入水，约摸两刻钟，成灿把渔网慢慢往上拉，看来今天收成不错，越往上拉用的力越大，看来有个大家伙！  
成灿赶忙把渔网顶端拴在筏子的木头上，两只手拉着缩在一团的网线，一点一点与水下的大家伙较劲，渔网里的东西朝着反方向用力，成灿几乎半个身子都潜进水里，他死死地抓着渔网不松开。下面也许是疲了，也许是一时疏忽，猛地被拉上来，渔网里的东西重重地摔在筏子上，筏子上下激荡激起一阵浪花。  
眼前的生物鼓瞪着眼睛看着成灿，嘴里还呜呜地叫着，生活在水下一定见不到阳光，否则他怎么那么白，皮肤上覆着水滴闪闪发光，肚皮下只有一条尾鳍，鲜艳的橙红色，和他身后的夕阳一个样。  
成灿小时候从父亲口中听过人鱼的传说，半人半鱼，喜欢藏匿在狂风巨浪的礁石上用歌声迷惑来往的渔民，他一直以为那是父亲编来哄他睡觉的。见成灿一直愣着，人鱼有些不满，他还被渔网罩着，用手越理越乱，眼前的人居然还呆呆傻傻地看着他。  
鼻尖传来淡淡的血腥味，成灿才回过神，人鱼受伤了，筏子上突起的木刺戳进了尾端，难怪他一直呜呜地叫嚷。  
“你受伤了，不要动，我给你解开。”成灿随身带着草药，他一个人出海时常会受伤。  
人鱼不懂他在说什么，看着成灿近了身吓一跳，一口咬在他肩膀上。  
成灿疼得下意识往后一倾，人鱼也随着他换了位置，血腥味越来越浓，木刺几乎穿透了鱼尾，人鱼发出一声尖利的喊叫。  
随着浪的木筏在海上飘着，见不远处有个小岛，成灿顾不及肩膀上的咬伤便划了过去。  
人鱼抓着渔网上的绳子，指尖发白，这是他从未感受过的疼痛。筏子靠岸时，血迹已经在海上留下一条长长的红色印迹，人鱼已经昏过去了。  
成灿小心地把人鱼从渔网里抱出来，木刺取出来时，人鱼小小地呜咽了几声，成灿不确定人鱼的伤口泡在海里会不会加重，他把他抱到海滩上，草药丢进嘴里嚼碎，草药碎覆在伤口上一定很痛，人鱼的眉头都皱紧了。  
“晚霞渐褪，  
夕阳西沉，  
山上寺庙的晚钟响起，  
手牵著手，  
大家回去吧。  
和乌鸦一起，  
回去吧，  
小朋友们回去了之后，  
又圆又大的月亮，  
小鸟在做梦时，  
天空里一闪一闪亮著金星……”  
这是父亲在无数个夜晚哄他睡觉时哼的歌，夕阳完全隐没到水面下了，月亮不知何时已经出来了，海水映过霞光，此时又折射着月亮，风吹过来，月亮便散在水里，成灿抱着人鱼哼起这首曲子，幸好是夏天，风吹着也不冷，自从父亲去世后，他有多久没唱起了，没想到它的歌词自己还记着。  
借着月光，成灿这才得空仔细端详起这条人鱼，他闭着眼的样子很安静，一点儿看不出刚才的张牙舞爪，传说中的人鱼美得让人窒息，和自己怀里的这条完全不一样，成灿仔细回想，他瞪着的眼睛像两颗小葡萄，被渔网困住瘪着嘴，即使嘴里发出类似动物一样咕噜咕噜的警告声，成灿也只觉得可爱，所以才毫无防备心地想帮他解开。  
太阳还未升起，成灿已经醒了，天边浅浅一抹朱红，人鱼枕着他的胳膊，他一动人鱼跟着动，成灿只好一起躺着发呆。一直等到太阳光强烈地照到身上，人鱼才醒来，海水已经退去了，露出一片海滩，人鱼被晒得有些烦躁，晃了晃成灿的胳膊，向海水方向扬扬下巴。  
“你要进水里？”成灿怕他听不懂，又用食指对准海洋的方向。  
人鱼点点头，算是应了。  
成灿把他抱起来，人鱼一接触到水便撒了欢一样，尾巴拍打着水面，成灿想起小时候养的小狗，也是像这样子，看见喜欢的东西便左右摇晃着尾巴。不过这样，人鱼的伤口又渗出了血丝，人鱼感觉到了痛楚，露出轻微呜咽声，成灿赶忙又把他抱起。  
“那，嗯，那边。”人鱼的发音很奇怪，嗓子却脆生生的。  
“原来你会说话啊，那边是什么？”  
"洞。"  
一个连着海的山洞，洞口被一个巨石挡住了，从外面看还真看不出来。海水在里面很浅，在洞口也只淹到脚踝，越往里走越干燥，也不怕看不见，洞顶是敞开的，类似一线天的构造。走到最里面，空间变得开阔起来，地面徒生出一口池，也不知通向哪里，人鱼示意成灿把他放下来。受伤的尾鳍搭在岸上，人鱼把身体剩余部分都浸入水里，待了一会再出来，成灿蹲着和他对视。  
人鱼嘴一鼓，细细的水流击打在成灿脸上，他被弄得乱七八糟，前额的头发成缕黏在脸上，人鱼怕他报复，只留了半个脑袋在水面上看着他，分明眼睛都笑弯了像个月牙儿似的，人鱼还要作出一副委屈的样子。  
成灿抹开脸上的水，他倒是不介意人鱼突如其来的调皮举动，“我”，指着自己，“郑成灿，成灿。”  
“成灿？”见他没有其他反应，人鱼撑着下巴重复他的名字。  
"你呢？"成灿把手指指着人鱼。  
人鱼歪着头看着成灿，顿了一会儿，终于明白成灿是什么意思，"将，将太郎。"  
“你知道这是哪吗？”  
将太郎只是看着成灿，冲着他笑。  
“将太郎？”  
“呐？”  
试过好几次，成灿发现将太郎只有对自己的名字会作出反应，一问其他什么睁着葡萄眼睛看着自己。  
“成灿成灿成灿。”将太郎念着成灿的名字，将太郎的眼睛弯弯像月亮，嘴角弯弯像月亮，笑起来却明媚得让成灿想起太阳，让人不自觉地靠近，近到额头抵着额头，呼吸互相缠绕着，“成灿”，将太郎低低一声，成灿现在终于有他是人鱼的现实感，那声润如春泥的呢喃像带着实体一样滑入成灿的耳蜗，转着弯儿地勾着成灿的心。  
成灿的脸腾得一下子红了，将太郎好像也意识到了什么，他把脸缩入水中，向水面吐泡泡。  
“受伤？”将太郎很喜欢看成灿的脸，他们在山洞的时候，将太郎能一直盯着他看一天。  
“这个啊，”成灿的脖子上有一个对称的伤疤，他的手指上下抚摸脖颈因为受伤而凹凸不平的皮肤，“父亲说小时候我很调皮。”  
“小时候？”  
“对啊，就是这么矮的时候。”成灿用手在腰线的位置比了比。  
一片海，一座无人的小岛，一个山洞，除了教将太郎说话，成灿实在不知道该做些什么，他有些无聊，将太郎鱼尾上的伤口已经好得差不多了，他无事可做，回家吗？家里也没什么需要担心的，再说，他现在还不想回去，坐在沙滩上，海风轻轻吹着，海浪慢慢起伏，成灿看着远方，海的那边还是海，突然，海面出现一个小黑点，圆圆的，黑点越来越大，还在朝他招手。  
“将太郎！”成灿的声音比脑子还快。  
黑点变成一条鱼尾跃进水里，过了一会儿，成灿几个眨眼的瞬间，将太郎又冒出来了，离海岸线更近了，成灿脱掉上衣跑进海里，憋住一口气向将太郎游去。  
成灿在水里自然没有人鱼快，将太郎这些日子最爱这项活动，他在水里围着成灿绕来绕去，时不时又用手摸一摸成灿在水里飘荡的头发，成灿在海里不能讲话，就用手跟他比划，将太郎沁着水的眼睛更亮了，虽然不懂成灿的具体意思，将太郎也耐心地盯着他。  
突然，周围的海水都在震荡，成灿身形不稳，将太郎赶忙把他拉住，他以前看过这种动物，它们成群结队，冲到海面上又迅速潜下去，跟着它们总能找到鱼群，反常地，这次只有一只出现在他们的视线里，它正在托着海面上的东西，将太郎转头盯着他，成灿点点头。原来海面上是一只幼崽，一只死去多时的小虎鲸，伤口处的肉已经变成絮状随着海水飘荡，周围有几只鲨鱼虎视眈眈盯着它们。虎鲸一直维持一个动作已经很疲乏，它还要注意周围的捕食者，它围着小虎鲸转了几圈，没有动力的尸体往海的深处坠落，虎鲸又上前用身体把它往上顶，就像每一只幼崽出生时还不会呼吸，它的母亲用身体将它送出海面，即使母亲知道一切已不如往常，小虎鲸的尸体不断起伏又落下，成灿见到这副景象有些失落，将太郎用头拱拱成灿的脖颈。  
“别，地方。”将太郎有些急，说话更加条理不清。  
“将太郎想要带我去别的地方吗？”  
将太郎点点头。  
阳光穿透海面，照在随海水摇曳的海带叶上，在浅海底部形成明动的光斑，将太郎带着成灿在这片巨型海底森林中穿行，然后越来越深入，略过珊瑚与鱼群，这里海底陡降，是被巨斧斩断了的大陆架，他们到达了成灿以前从未探索过的地方，新的世界，连阳光都照不进去的世界，他不知道里面未知的黑暗里有什么，能见度很低，但是将太郎的手一直紧紧握住他的手，他能感觉到海水温度正变得越来越低，他不觉得冷，他们相倚近的掌心把将太郎的体温不断传过来。  
海洋深处有什么呢？将太郎到底想给他看什么呢？  
成灿突然想起父亲睡前的耳语，"在大陆尽头，深入海洋，有一处生命绿洲，那里是黑暗与富饶并存之地……"  
转过一处石壁，视线内慢慢出现点点光源，一闪一熄，明灭之间，一朵朵巨大的冠状生物带着须状的触手在水里游荡，远远望去，像一顶顶透明的圆伞上下漂游，成灿以前也见过，随着海浪在水面上游荡的小水母，被渔网不小心捞起来的奄瘪的透明水母…但眼前的景象，成千上万的水母群，闪耀着蓝紫色光芒，在游动时变成一个个夺目的光球，成灿看得入迷了，他转过头想对将太郎说什么，水流立马顺着张开的嘴灌进去，将太郎下意识就把嘴送过去了。  
空气从将太郎的嘴里传到成灿的嘴里，他只是忘记了他们在海底，并没有被呛到，将太郎着急忙慌得样子着实有趣，在水里接吻是什么感受，刚才吞进海水的咸湿在口中回转，人鱼的舌头很软，虎牙很尖，成灿用舌头细细描绘将太郎牙齿的轮廓，他忽然想到他们初次见面时的将太郎，对他凶得不得了，上来就先咬一口。  
等回到海面上，将太郎用不太熟悉的语言跟他解释，“我不开心时就会去那看看，好像什么，不开心就消斯，消失了。”  
“将太郎也会有不开心的时候吗？”  
“我小小的时候，还没现在这么大，yuta哥和winwin哥老是不带我玩，我可伤心了，但是我好喜欢yuta和winwin，我又不能对他们生气，我就只能自己很伤心很伤心。”  
成灿想象将太郎小小的，还没长大，在深海里独自看着飘荡的水母，“好想看看小小的将太郎。”  
“为什么不要大大的将太郎？”  
见将太郎一脸认真地盯着自己，成灿揉了揉他头顶的碎发，“因为想要陪着小小的将太郎，老是一个人，会很寂寞吧？”  
这种心情像藏在秘密基地的宝物被别人发现，将太郎有些恼怒，又有点开心，“可是现在，我可以和成灿在一起啦，像winwin和yuta哥那样。”  
“怎么办，越来越喜欢你了，将太郎。”  
将太郎的尾巴轻轻地拍打着地面，浪花跟着上岸的海水绽放开，“喜欢是什么？”，他还不太懂人类的语言，但是不自觉地，他感到愉悦。  
“喜欢啊，就是成灿会一直一直陪着将太郎，永远不分开。”  
也不知道将太郎到底听懂了没有，他窝在成灿的怀里，笑得眼睛都闭了起来，过了好久，他才应了一句，“将太郎也是。”  
成灿决定和将太郎去见他的yuta哥和winwin哥，虽然不知道在人鱼的文化里有没有这个传统，成灿还是想见一见将太郎的家人，但是在此之前，他还得回家一次。  
这天的风特别大，浪也特别高，小木筏的木头都挣开了，棉线勉强把整个木筏固定住没散架。一直等到靠岸，将太郎才把头从水里露出来，他在航行的时候在水下拉着木筏，"累不累？"，成灿抱着将太郎，他想起他们第一次遇见的那一天，将太郎身上很冷，抱在怀里比海水还要冷。  
"明天，见你。"将太郎已经能理解人类语言的大部分意思了，剩下的他都靠成灿的表情来判断。  
"舍不得将太郎。"  
将太郎柔软的嘴唇贴上成灿的脖子，“海水味道”，他最喜欢吻成灿脖子上的伤疤，成灿有些发痒。  
海水把夕阳荡开，成灿要和将太郎告别了，“明天，我在这里等将太郎。”最后一抹红色也映着将太郎的尾巴一起消失在海里，成灿慢慢向家走去。  
好久没回家了，虽然没有小时候出门玩耍等待他的父亲，成灿还是想落泪，不知道他明天离开下一次回来是什么时候了，他在这里生活了十八年，忽然将太郎的笑脸在面前展开，也许他要有一个新的家了。  
“叩叩——”，这个时候有谁找他，“成灿在家吗？”  
是村长，成灿觉得自己突如其来的警惕有些可笑，“怎么了？”  
“成灿好久没来看我这个老爷子啦，我来看看你。”  
打开门，村长佝偻着背站在门口，小时候成灿常常去村长家，村长那么高大威风，掌管着一个村的大小事，在小成灿的眼里，村长的威风程度仅次于他的父亲，那时候他喜欢坐在村长的肩膀上。不知什么时候，村长好像也老了，父亲死后，成灿好像就没怎么见过老村长了，现在的成灿甚至需要垂着眼才能看清老村长的脸了。  
“成灿都长这么大啦？”村长抬起手努力想要够到成灿的肩膀，发现还差一段距离，尴尬地笑了笑。  
成灿转身给老村长倒水，疼痛突然从后脑勺传来，成灿眼前一黑。  
等成灿醒来，他已经被绳子绑在海边的废船上了，“村长，这是？”，心里有不好的预感。  
“有什么样的的爹就有什么样的儿子，一个货色。”村长慈善的笑容变得狰狞起来，“你爸从来没有告诉过妈妈是谁吧？男人居然也能怀孕，早说了你是不详的东西，可是他还是把你生下来了，呵！”  
原来，二十年前，成灿的父亲在一次出海后就变了个模样，沉默寡言，肚子也如吹胀的气球般大了起来，全村人都极力反对诞下成灿，成灿的父亲只好搬去远离村子的地方住，只有村长偶尔来看望他们，孩童的记忆往往忽略、掩埋了灰暗的一面，成灿甚至忘记了村长每一次来，那双贪婪的双眼掠过房间的每一个角落。  
“本以为他出海有什么奇遇，结果什么值钱的都没有，不过，嘿嘿，”村长的目光投向海里，成灿心里一沉，“听说人鱼肉可以延年益寿，不知道是不是真的。”  
成灿的嘴被粗布条绑得紧紧的，他盯着海面，村长还在他旁边絮絮叨叨什么。他们约好了落日，等海面吞噬最后一丝阳光时在这里见面。  
将太郎来了，此时村长躲在一块巨石后面，成灿张不开口，他只能呜呜叫着，涨潮了，海水已经淹到成灿的脚踝，“成灿？”，将太郎不懂为什么成灿站在那里一动不动，不过他还是扬起笑脸朝成灿招手。  
村长站在巨石后面，月光反射到村长的手上，一个闪光，一把刀，今晚的潮来得异常快，成灿半个身子都浸在海水里，他用力挣着自己的手，绳子已经把手腕处的皮肤磨破了，成灿顾不上那么多了。  
“成灿！”将太郎再次从水里冒出来，离成灿很近，近得足够村长把他的刀刺进将太郎的身体里，血开了闸一样流动，搅浑了将太郎周围的海水，成灿在刀扬下的那一刻推开了他。“成灿？”一切发生得太快了，将太郎只来得及托起向下跌的成灿，人们都盛传人鱼的声音有多美妙，人鱼的哭声却从未有人听过，比哨音更尖锐刺耳，村长忍不住捂紧自己的耳朵。  
将太郎按住那个红色的窟窿，好像这样血就不会流出来，“成灿成灿成灿…”比上次鱼尾被刺穿还要痛，疼痛是从胸腔里面发出来的，心脏不受控制地缩在一起。  
“原来人鱼的眼泪不是珍珠啊，别哭。”成灿的身体太沉重了，他本想抬起手抹去将太郎脸上的泪水。  
“你们还要抱多久？”这声音很熟悉，“将太郎你是不是把长老的传承全逃完了？”，是YUTA哥。  
这个弟弟平时大门不出二门不迈，还老爱打扰他和winwin的二人世界，最近不仅见不到他还老爱往外跑，YUTA就知道大事不好，抄着手任由眼前挂着泪珠的小人鱼委屈巴巴地看着自己，想起小时候将太郎笑着跟在哥哥后面的样子，YUTA只想叹气。  
“救救成灿。”  
“你现在去找长老说不定他还有——”将太郎还没听完抱着成灿转身就游走了，YUTA更想叹气了，他甚至还要清理他们留下来的烂摊子，老村长面朝下浮在水面上，也不知道刚刚自己那一击是把这老头弄昏了还是弄死了，唉，真麻烦，喂给winwin的宠物鲨算了。

（将太郎的回忆录）

第一天：  
这个人类真好看，我只是一时不注意就被渔网网住了，好痛好痛，好看的东西都碰不得，winwin哥说的果然都是真理，可是眼前的人类皱着眉为什么还是这么好看？  
他好温柔，将太郎躺在好看的人类怀里睡着前这样想着。  
原来他叫成灿，念起来好奇怪，为什么这个人类这么奇怪，刚才被自己捉弄了也没什么反应，明明每次这样YUTA哥都要追上来要打自己。原来人类生气也这么奇怪，脸要互相贴着，可是心脏跳得好快，我好像也被传染得奇怪起来。  
第二天：  
和成灿学玩，还学了人类语言，开心。  
第三天：  
和成灿玩，开心。  
第四天：  
玩，开心。  
第五天：  
开心。  
第六天：  
今天成灿看了虎鲸妈妈好伤心，带成灿去看了水母他又变得开心了，成灿说喜欢我，成灿说要一直一直陪着将太郎，开心，那我也喜欢成灿好了。  
第七天：  
成灿要回去了。  
晚上，想成灿，YUTA哥好烦，winwin哥怎么老喜欢白天睡觉。  
第八天：  
原来成灿也是鱼人，不过为什么好像和自己不太一样，长老说那不是伤疤是腮，腮是什么，自己也是人鱼怎么没有腮，为什么成灿没有尾巴啊，长老居然骂我，难过。  
成灿是弟弟诶，开心，可是为什么他长得那么大，不开心。  
第九天：  
累，我终于知道为什么winwin哥为什么喜欢白天睡觉了。

（第八天晚上的小故事）

成灿今晚真的太奇怪了，一直摸着他的鱼尾，将太郎有些烦躁，成灿不仅表现得很奇怪，说的话也很奇怪，"将太郎想不想更喜欢我一点？"  
将太郎躲开成灿的手，"想，可是我现在好困呀，我们睡觉好不好？"他昨天可是一直担心成灿来着，长老会不会弄错了，其实这不是成灿。  
"好，那我们就睡觉。"  
这话听着怪怪的，将太郎又说不上开，成灿的手越摸越下面，"成灿…"  
"将太郎这里的鳞片要比其他地方硬。"成灿的手指沿着那处细细摩蹭。  
"成灿不要……呜呜呜"将太郎往后退，那里传来说不出的感觉，有点舒服，又酸酸涨涨的，他自己从来不曾碰过，成灿的另一只手横在他的脖子后面。  
"这里是什么？"将太郎生得本来就比他体型小，此时更在他怀里缩成一团。  
"泄殖腔。"将太郎不太好意思，耳朵红红的，这里是人鱼很隐私的部位，成灿伸手摸了还要问他。  
"嗯？"  
"泄殖腔泄殖腔泄殖腔，是泄殖腔！"成灿绝对是故意的，将太郎也反应过来成灿在逗他，他直觉后面的事情会变得更加让他不好意思，扬起脑袋亲亲成灿的脖子，之前只要自己撒撒娇成灿就会答应他，"成灿，将太郎困了。"  
脖子上的伤疤变成了腮之后就变得异常敏感，将太郎的舌头还在上面舔来舔去，"等会就让将太郎睡觉，我想看看将太郎的泄殖腔，看了就睡觉。"  
"真的？"  
"嗯嗯。"  
"那好吧。"任由成灿在身上抚摸，将太郎不可否认这还挺舒服的。  
成灿凑到将太郎鱼尾面前，手指打着转儿地在周围的鳞片上抚摸，"将太郎要把鳞片打开，我才看得到呀。"  
将太郎在心里权衡了一下利弊，如果只是看一眼，是成灿的话，看一眼也没什么事吧。  
鳞片打开得很慢，将太郎还不懂怎么自如收缩那处的鳞片，成灿耐心地等着，等到鳞片完全张开了，露出里面的缝隙。  
"将太郎，我可以摸摸吗？"成灿仰着头看自己，成灿这样子好像弟弟，将太郎点点头同意。  
里面摸起来滑滑的，很柔嫩，一点都不像外面的鳞片坚硬，手指一进去便被软肉吸住了，像在回应他的抚弄，成灿变得肆无忌惮起来，"成灿，轻一点。"将太郎不知道为什么，成灿只是指尖伸进去摸一摸，自己怎么这么敏感。  
"将太郎有什么感觉？"  
将太郎呜咽了几声，"我不，不舒服。"  
"不舒服，为什么里面都不放我出来。"成灿手指只是浅浅抽插几下，里面的黏液顺着流出来。  
"……嗯……成灿……呜……"将太郎把眼睛紧闭着，该怎么样面对成灿他完全不知道了，他脑子里只剩下成灿那根手指。  
人鱼的泄殖腔长在正面，成灿抬头就能看见将太郎的样子，闭上眼睛红着脸面相自己，成灿心里一荡，抽出手指，他从周围的鳞片开始舔舐。  
"成灿！”人鱼惊叫了一声，成灿的舌头比手指灵活多了，他能感受到每一片鳞片被成灿舔过，然后就轮到中间那个小洞了，成灿的舌头先是在轻轻地穿刺，将太郎不满地动了动，成灿把舌头挤进去。  
将太郎小声地唤着成灿的名字，他感觉自己被放在滚水过了一遍全身烫得吓人，他不觉着痛，下面传来的感觉刺激又舒服，可是他还想要更多的，其他的，不一样的东西，"成灿……不要舔，呜呜呜…要其他的…"  
成灿倒是没想到将太郎这么直接，"既然将太郎这样要求。"  
成灿解开自己的衣服，阴茎直戳着将太郎的泄殖腔，"那我进来了？"  
"……嗯……要成灿…进…"将太郎胡乱就点头同意了。  
一开始有些痛，将太郎猛地收紧了，成灿直接就把整根放进去了，"好痛……成灿出去…"  
"你刚刚要进来，现在又要出去，不行！”成灿抱着将太郎，"将太郎睁开眼。"  
"不要！成灿坏！"  
"睁开。"成灿又往前顶，他环抱着将太郎，阴茎埋在里面更深了一分。  
将太郎只好睁开眼睛，瞪着成灿，他的泪珠还挂在眼睛要掉不掉的。  
"好喜欢将太郎。"成灿打一棒子又给颗糖，含住将太郎的嘴唇，用牙齿咬了又用舌尖磨，腰还轻轻往前撞。  
成灿真的坏极了，刚刚只说是看看，又要摸摸，现在都进来了，"成——"，刚张开嘴，成灿的舌头也伸进来了。不止欺负了下面，还要折磨上面。  
将太郎本来只是想用牙齿警告一下成灿，用了点力咬住他的舌头，要真的使劲将太郎又心疼。  
成灿没办法继续忍耐下去了，开始把剩余的部分全部往里面送，"呜呜呜……"，将太郎从来没体验过这种感觉，酸酸涨涨的，整个人又很满足，太奇怪了。  
成灿渐渐加快了自己的速度，里面的穴肉像浪似的一波一波涌上来把自己包裹住，将太郎只能随着成灿的动作来回飘摇。  
"将太郎的这里，这里，这里都好喜欢。"成灿从嘴吻到脖子，再到胸膛，他们的位置刚刚好，更方便成灿顶弄。  
将太郎的乳头小小的，被海水拂过，他从来不知道这里也会有这样的感觉，今晚的一切新奇又舒服，这都是成灿带给他的。  
成灿的手指在将太郎乳头上抠弄，嘴唇在他身上留下一个又一个红印，将太郎低低软软地一遍又一遍叫成灿的名字，一直到他声音都哑了，太阳也从海面上升起……  
下次再也不要给成灿看泄殖腔了！  
将太郎最后在回忆录上这样写。  
"将太郎，写什么呢？"成灿从后面环住他，"今晚……"


End file.
